5 Little Snapshots
by Mocha-mono
Summary: 5 very random stories featuring my favorite het pairings. No yaoi here. Check the author's note before reading!


**((DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR THIS PLEASE.**

**I really wanted to write a shipfic but couldn't decide on anything, so I went to OTP Prompts on tumblr and hit the random button a couple times. So I just made five drabbles on couples I like.**

**OK, so to clear this up:**

**Drabble #1 = Iceland x Fem!Hong Kong**

**Drabble #2 = Germany x Fem!Italy**

**Drabble #3 = Korea x Fem!Hong Kong**

**Drabble #4 = America x Fem!Japan**

**Drabble #5 = China x Fem!America**

**Yeah. Anyway, THIS HAS TONS OF REFERENCES, I'M SORRY. I DID WHAT THE PROMPTS TOLD ME.**

**Therefore...**

_**NOTHING IN THIS FIC BELONGS TO ME! THE PROMPTS ARE FROM OTP PROMPTS TUMBLR.**_

**OK, you may carry on.))**

**#1: ****Imagine your OTP cosplaying as Vocaloids. Bonus: Person C takes a whole bunch of pictures.**

"Ice."

Iceland looked up from his Puffins Monthly to stare at his crus-I mean, best friend Hong Kong. She had her hands behind her back and was shuffling her feet shyly.

"Uh...what's up?"

"I...have a favor to ask you."

Iceland raised an eyebrow, but his face did heat up. "What kind of favor?"

"Well…" Hong Kong strode up to him, fiddling with the trim of cheongsam.

"Um…" Iceland could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Try this on," the girl suddenly said, holding up a Kaito costume.

"WHAT THE…"

But, despite Iceland's initial protests, Hong Kong managed to stuff Iceland into the Kaito costume while cosplaying as Hatsune Miku herself.

Japan had never been happier to come over that day.

**#2: Imagine person A of your OTP finds an insect in their room and panics, forcing person B to come and deal with it.**

Germany's pen scratched against the parchment as he filled out his paperwork, blue eyes darting across the page.

He had decided to get his work over with for the night, since that way he would be able to spend the rest of the day with his wife, Italy.

However, the concentrated silence was shattered when a scream rang through the house.

"GERMANYYYYYYYY!"

Alarmed (and a little wary; it was Italy, after all), Germany leaped out of his chair and ran towards the bedroom, where a frightened Italy burst out of the door. "Germany! Germany! Help!"

"What's wrong?" Germany asked with concern. "Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"Th-there's a spider on my bed!" Italy said, face pink.

Awkward silence.

"That's all?"

"Uh huh. Spiders are scary."

"_Italy."_

**#3: Imagine your OTP/OT3 getting into a playful and silly argument about which Touhou character is the best in the series overall and who's their personal favourites.**

"Marisa."

"Reimu."

"Marisa."

"Reimu."

"MARISA."

"REIMU."

"MARISA, DA ZE."

Hong Kong and Korea had been at this for almost an hour already as Korea attempted to pick which Touhou game to play. It started with Hong Kong offhandedly commenting that Ten Desires was the best, which turned into an argument about whether Undefined Fantastic Object was better than Ten Desires, which turned into an argument into boss fights against Nue or Yoshika, which turned into this.

"It's Reimu," Hong Kong insisted. "She's the main protagonist, anyway."

"Wrong, da ze!" Korea argued. "Marisa is more powerful than Reimu!"

"No, she's not. Reimu's more powerful. Why do you think she's a shrine maiden?"

"Marisa."

"Reimu."

"Seiga Kaku."

"STAY OUT OF THIS, CHINA."

**#4: Imagine your OTP playing Sonic the Hedgehog. (1)**

"OH MY GOD." America was almost battering the controller.

"Hmm~ hmm~" Japan hummed thoughtfully as she calmly pressed button after button.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. NO." America started leaning frantically from side to side.

Japan continued playing, not even fazed.

After a few more minutes of struggle, the game over screen came up.

"I HATE PLAYING SONIC R WITH YOU, SAKURA!"

"Gomen. ^_^"

**#5: Imagine your OTP being otakus and they start playing anime theme songs and start singing their hearts out to the themes together while holding hands.**

"Are you ready?" America asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go, aru," said China.

America flipped her hair and pressed the karaoke button with her foot. "I go first!"

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo_

_Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte_

_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo_

_Mienai wa sou shiranai (2)_

China broke into the match.

_Hate hate hate hate hatena_

_Nobi nobi nobi nobi nonbiri to_

_Nani wo shiyou?_

_Toriaezu WASSHOI desu! (3)_

Then the two grasped hands and sang:

_Maachingu maachi, hajimarimasu!_

_Maachingu maachi, atsumarimasu!_

_Maachingu maachi, wa ni naridasu!_

_Ima hanikande session!_

_Kaichou na MY JOB wa GOOD VIBRATION_

_Daijobu deshou? Goaikyou deshou?_

_Saa aisou furimattara baibai (ha-hai, ha-hai, ha-hai~) (4)_

Japan and England watched the unfolding scene with mild amusement.

"It's good to see they're bonding," commented England.

"Hai, it is," agreed Japan.

**((1 = I'm a huge Sonic fan, I couldn't resist.**

**2 = "Bad Apple!" from Touhou. I'm sure you guys have heard it.**

**3 = "Hatena de Wasshoi" from Hidamari Sketch. I don't watch any of the popular animes, sorry. ^_^"**

**4 = "Marching March" from these Pokemon broadcast thingies. I forget exactly where they're from, but the song is by the group HALCALI.**

**Sorry, terrible song selections. **

**I hope you enjoyed this random mishmash of stories. Hasta la pasta!))**


End file.
